Sookie's Secret
by evenflo78
Summary: Sookie's a neglected housewife. What happens when her best friend talks her into going to a Halloween partry? Will she meet a certain tall, blond man? Eric And His Great Pumpkin Contest Entry.


**This is my entry for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest. **

**Sookie's Secret**

**Evenflo78**

**Characters include: Sookie, Eric, Amelia, Trey among others.**

**Big thanks to my beta Shutterbugmom. Her ninja editing skills got these here words lookin' pretty for you folks.**

**Actual number of words 5,158.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I stood in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches on my costume, completely peeved that I had let Amelia talk me into this. Not to mention how screwed I was, given I had authorized her to pick my costume.

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

I should have known that Amelia wouldn't come up with a modest costume. She was forever trying to get me to dress inappropriately. And I had just given her a free ticket to send me straight to whore-ville.

_What would your husband say, Sookie?_

John Quinn, or Quinn, as he insisted everyone call him, my husband of going on four years, was out of town. My costume would be long gone before he even though about returning. This costume would for sure guarantee I didn't reach orgasm.

He used to be amazing in the sack, but I guess going out of town all the time had taken its toll on his stamina. Or, at least that is what I kept telling myself. In the past year and a half, we had not had sex that lasted over seven minutes.

Yes, I timed it, every time!

So, his being out of town all the time was taking its toll on **my** orgasms. I had built up a rather extensive collection of 'secret toys' in that time, and they sufficed to relieve my built up tension. Needless to say, my body was aching with need of physical attention. I could definitely tell I was lacking in **that **department.

Every time I went in public, my eyes would wander around taking in the surrounding eye-candy. Automatically, I would find my mind drifting into fantasy land. Visions of masculine hands worshipping every inch of my flesh, making me quiver in desire. I was ashamed to admit it, but it was the truth. I was married, not blind. My toys were not meeting my **every **need.

I tried everything in my power to help Quinn out. I made no noise, I would lie stiff as a board, anything to make it last a little longer, but all to no avail. A part of me wondered if he was having an affair, and just had sex with me out of obligation, but the other part of me simply didn't care.

Don't think me heartless. We were college sweethearts and best friends and I loved him dearly. But I was beginning to think I was missing out on something, something deeper. But then again, maybe all love was like this. Maybe all marriages went through patches of less than adequate sex, and less than intriguing repartee. Or maybe, I was just thinking too much into it.

One thing I was hoping for tonight was an opportunity.

_Not that kind of opportunity, get your mind out of the gutter._

I had a complete manuscript for a book that I had written. Amelia's father throws these little shindigs every year at Halloween, among other holidays. Everyone who is anyone in Louisiana attends. I was gleefully anticipating the chance to throw my book at someone, in hopes of getting it published. And given my attire for the evening, I should not have a problem attracting attention to myself. Amelia had guaranteed that.

Not necessarily the form of attention I was wanting, but I'd take it. Especially if it would give me something else to do with my time, besides fantasize about the neighbor's new gardener, or the guy that just walked into the pharmacy, or the… Well, you get the idea.

A rapid knocking on the door broke me out of my musing. I straightened my ears and my bowtie, gave my hair a little flip and went to answer it.

I already knew it was Amelia and her boyfriend Trey, but when I opened the door, I had to stifle a giggle.

Standing there dressed as little red riding hood and her big bad wolf, were my dates to the little soiree.

"You love it, don't you?" Amelia squealed as she spun her way into the living room.

"You guys look great." My voice only let the slightest hint of laughter escape.

The party was given a theme of sorts. If you had a date you had to dress as a couple. Given **their **creativity, I was certain tonight would be, at the very least, entertaining.

"Wow, Sook! You look amazing." Amelia stated as she flipped the tips of my ears and smacked me on the backside. "I knew you would kill in that. Too bad Quinn is not here." She said with a wink. And I heard Trey try to disguise his snort with a cough. I wasn't buying it.

Amelia was acutely aware of my less than quenched desires, and teased me mercilessly about the fact. Apparently she and Trey had no secrets. I gave her an exasperated look and shook my head, as I went to retrieve my keys and bag.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over with, so I can put on some clothes." I said as I led the way out.

I stopped mid- doorway, which caused Trey to run into me and Amelia into him. The heat coming off Trey's body sent chills up and down y body, and I jumped away hastily.

I was definitely going to need to do something about the tension, and soon. Or I would start attacking my friend's boyfriends. Amelia noticed my uneasiness and shrugged past us, with Trey on her heels.

I had to get a hold of myself. If only there was a way to desensitize myself.

"You got a limo?" I had finally found my mouth.

"Yeah, it's Dad's." She answered as she held her hand for me to come on. "Bring your cute little ass, Sookie."

"Yeah, uh-huh." I said, as I put one foot in front of the other, and slipped into the smooth, leather interior. Even the seats felt good on my skin.

_Oh, hell! This is going to be one long night._

I definitely had too much skin exposed. Amelia's justification for the costume was, since I was going stag, this was the best option.

"A playboy bunny is perfect. You don't need a partner, to stand alone in that." She nodded at my hands that were tugging at the fabric, or lack thereof.

The top, which showed off my entire stomach, had little black buttons on the flimsy white tank. The bottoms, well the panties, were black and had attached suspenders. The bottom didn't cover up much of said flesh, but then again, neither did the top. Of course, I had the bunny ears and a bowtie collar around my neck. The look was completed with white wrist cuffs, white thigh-high fishnets with little bows at the top, and some black, patent-leather platform maryjanes. I looked like I was straight out of the damn magazine.

I kept my hair and make-up simple because, truthfully no one was going to be looking at my face tonight. Even I knew that. I just hoped that I could control my primal urges. They seemed to have taken over my body like a damned alien invasion.

"Did you bring you manuscript?" Amelia said excitedly. I patted my bag as confirmation. "Good, I will talk to father and find out who you need to meet." She said as she waggled her eyebrows at me.

"I hope they will actually me seriously, given you've got me dressed as a floozy tonight. I can't believe I let you do this to me."

"Oh, shut it Sook. You look great. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky." She said with a wink and a wicked little grin that, quite frankly, frightened me.

Amelia was up to something, of that I was certain. Of what, however, I was not.

We pulled up to the Carmichael's home, well, mansion, a few minutes later and a few glasses of liquid courage later. What can I say; it was free, bubbly and de-lish. The driver opened the door and we all stepped out.

Now, I had seen the home during the normal times of year, but at Halloween, I had not. It looked amazing. The circular driveway was lined in little jack-o-lanterns all lit up with tea lights. Around the columns along the entryway hung an assortment of ghostly creatures, from spiders and webs to little witches all with flashing lights. On either side of the doorway sat the largest carved pumpkins I had ever seen. As we stepped through the door, I noticed that they both came up to almost my waist. I would have hated to have been the one to carve those things.

_Sheesh!_

We made our way through the foyer into the great room, which had been cleared of all the furniture. With the exception of a few tables to the side that held a variety of snacks and a big vat that looked like a witch's cauldron, which I assumed held the evening's beverage. The ceiling was draped with webs and orange and white twinkle lights that almost made it look like the night sky. Several guests had already arrived and the room was buzzing with conversation and laughter.

Upon taking in the many costumes around the large room, I began to relax a bit. I was not the only one dressed a little scantily. Some of the most stand-out pairings were the tortoise and the hare, Mario and Luigi, and one couple that were dressed as a condom and a diaphragm. I had a fit of laughter when I caught site of them. There were also the classics like ken and Barbie, batman and robin-girl, and many others. Of course, you had the scary monsters in there as well. Those costumes seem to be the ones closer to the thread count as mine.

We made a few rounds and shook a few hands before Amelia and Trey bolted on me, leaving me at the smoking, witch's cauldron of champagne.

"I am going to talk to father, we'll be right back." She had said.

So there I stood, stirring the pineapples floating atop the champagne with the silver ladle, debating on whether to fix a cup for myself. That was when he walked in, and I suddenly needed a drink. It had gone from comfortable to stifling hot within a matter of seconds. I poured a cup, downed it and then another, and maybe some more, I don't know. I could not take my eyes off of **him**.

He was tall to the extreme. His golden, shoulder length hair matched the shade of my own and my rotten little imagination went straight to thoughts of pulling my fingers through it as he devoured my flesh with his sexy, full lips. Trying to shake the image, unsuccessfully I might add, I gave him a once over. His chest was bare, tone and free of any hair as far as I could see. And I was looking, hard.

I could not even form a coherent thought. The room was shrinking and the heat seemed to be radiating all around me and suffocating my flesh. I finally was able to close my eyes briefly and breathe again, I think I had stopped. I felt faint and weak in the knees. As soon as they opened they were seeking their target once again. He was located quickly, seeing as how he towered over most of the guests. I finally noticed his costume.

He was dressed as a Chippendale dancer. Black silk pants that clung to his hips seductively low, wrist cuffs and a bowtie are all that he wore. I felt a tiny groan in the back of my throat as my eyes raked over the rippled of muscles along his abdomen. They were luring me to the treasure below.

He caught my eyes with his, and I tried to look away embarrassed that he had caught me, but I could not. I was stuck in his blue gaze. It was pulling me to him like some unseen magnetic force. My feet led me towards the magnificent creature, and he seemed locked in the same trance as his feet moved him forward.

A strong hand on my shoulder halted my progress. I turned away unwillingly. My eyes were met with another set of a hazy brown hue. My face must have looked disappointed, for he spoke quickly.

"Sookie?" He said in a dry voice, I nodded in acknowledgment. "I am Bill, Bill Compton." I still had no idea who he was, and my face must have let him know that. "I am the Editor and Chief at _Madden_ _Publishing Company_."

Reality finally dawned on me and I shook his hand firmly. My peripherals were keeping track of the gorgeous man to my right. I vaguely noted that the man that stood before me was a decent looking specimen of man. His brown hair that matched his eyes and pale complexion was a nice contrast.

I recall, though hazily, speaking with him briefly and giving him my manuscript. Which, he said he would review and let me know something by the end of the following week. Before he took his leave and I honed in on my true object of desire.

He was speaking with Amelia and Trey, so I made my way over. This time I moved of my own free will.

"Hey." I said to Amelia, though my eyes were not searching for her, but locked in the beautiful blue orbs floating above my own. I saw a smile play on the corners of his lips.

"Oh, Sookie. I'm so glad you found us." She said as she grabbed my elbow and demanded my attention. "This is Eric; I wanted you to meet him." She held my arm out for him to take my hand, as if I couldn't control my own actions. Which, it is possible I could not have.

"Hello, Sookie." He said in a low sexy voice that sent vibrations through my entire body.

"Nice to meet you, Eric." His name sounded like sex in my voice, but I could not help it. His hand encased mine and my dirty little mind went to fantasy land again.

_Snap out of it, Sook!_

Amelia interrupted my daydream with her chipper voice. "He is my cousin visiting from Sweden, comes here every year at Halloween." She said giving me a wink and a slight nod in his direction.

"Why Halloween?" I asked ingenuously. I couldn't think of anything smooth to say at the time.

He laughed contagiously, and I found myself snickering along with him, even though I had no clue why.

"I love seeing the costumes." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Besides her father insists I come to his little soiree every year." He gave me a wink and leaned to whisper conspiratorially in my ear. "I think my presence helps him with the ladies."

If I could have formed a logical thought, I may have found his statement completely arrogant. But as it stood, I couldn't help but focus on the goose flesh his warm breath caused to form on my neck. I shivered compulsively.

"Would you like to dance?" Eric said looking at our entwined hands.

_Oh, god!_

I had forgotten to let go of his hand. I just nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead me.

I may be a driveling idiot right then, but I still knew how to dance. So I began moving my body to the beat of the music, keeping a safe distance from his sweet, hot flesh that was practically begging for me to run my fingers over it. His movements were fluid, virile, as he kept the beat with me.

I felt Eric's eyes raking over me lustfully with my every movement as my own were doing the same to him. We finished the song, and then another. By the time the third song began, the tension between our bodies had become palpable. The want or need to touch him, I wasn't sure which, had reached critical mass. I could not stop it as my right hand reached forward, or as my fingers left a delicate trail down the center of his chest to his naval.

I felt him shiver beneath my touch and his eyes suddenly grew intensely hungry. I wanted more. So, I allowed my palm to press flat against the little dip at the top of his chest, caressing my fingers over the rippled flesh. My breathing had sped and I felt the dampness forming between my thighs.

Eric's hands came to rest along my swaying hips and I spun around, in attempt to gain control over my body once again. However, that is not what happened.

Facing away from him, seemed only to feed my inner wanton. With his hands leading my hips, I began swaying them deeper and harder against each of his fiery palms. Seducing him with a twist and a bounce of my backside, which was a mere inch from him. I could feel the warmth coming off of him in waves, seeming to pulse through my skin with every breath.

I brought my hands above my head and continued to twist my hips back and forth between his gripping hands. With a look over my shoulder, to make sure he was watching, I twisted my way to the ground and back upright with my seductive dance. My hands wrapped around my back as my fingers played teasingly with his hair. I felt his hand creep around my waist.

Eric's hand stopped atop my abdomen as he pulled my back against him firmly, keeping rhythm with the infectious music. I felt his stiffness brush against my backside, and I continued my taunting twists against it. His thumb roamed gently along the flesh of my stomach, only to stop as it grazed the folds of my breasts beneath the tiny top. My already hardened nipples nearly came right through the thin, tested fabric.

Eric pressed his nose into the back of my neck and inhaled deeply, sending my body shuddering against his. I felt his hand rubbing gently up my stomach, as his thumb was seeking contact with my nipple. We continued our erotic dance. The sounds of our panting breathes became the beat to which we were moving.

I vaguely recognized the public that seemed to come in and out of focus around us. But noted the fact that with the lights out the way they were, and only the tiny spotlights circling the crowd hypnotically, no one could see us clearly.

I ground my backside against his straining pants as I rubbed my hands down the length of his muscular thighs. My actions solicited a low growl from Eric's chest, which sent vibrations straight to my center.

I felt his lips and his breathe tickle my earlobe as he spoke quiet and low in my ear. "I will take you right here, if you are not careful, Sookie."

I didn't know whether to take it as a threat or a promise. So I spun to face him, just as the tip of his thumb had found the contact it was seeking.

I pressed my hardened, fabric covered nipples against his chest as my hands crept over his broad, strong shoulders. I had the fleeting thought of my positively soiled panties, glowing in the lights, but it was quickly replaced as Eric's hands found the bare skin of my partially exposed backside. Our bodies were moving together in a synchronized seduction of each other flesh.

My hands felt their way down to the waistband of Eric's pants and I let my fingertips dip inside. Trailing around from the back seam to the buckle holding his pants secure, until they came in contact with the smooth dampened flesh of the tip of his cock. I felt my breath catch in my throat, as well as Eric's, from the ghost of my fingers.

Eric's hand gripped the back of my neck firm but gently as he lowered his mouth to move gently across my begging lips as he spoke. "Sookie, don't start something you are unable to finish."

My mind had completely shut off and my body was in complete over-drive. My tongue darted out and smoothed across the soft fullness of his bottom lip, tasting just a hint of sweat and what, I guessed, was simply Eric's delectable flavor.

I felt Eric's hand snake its way between my legs and his fingers dance across the moist fabric there. I gasped at the contact and a low hiss escaped his mouth, which was still hovering temptingly over mine.

I vaguely remember Eric pushing our way through the cramped bodies on the dance floor, before we were in an unlit corner of another room that was uninhabited.

The hint of moonlight coming in through the window was all that lit the room. I saw his lust filled eyes staring me down as his chest heaved, slightly breathless. The light dancing off of his glistening flesh in waves, sending pulses of desire straight to my achingly wet center.

"Eric." I said as I held my hand out to him.

He took it, almost hesitantly, as he spoke. "Are you sure you want this, Sookie?"

I nodded as I brought his hand to rest between my breasts and then gripped the buckle of his pants, pulling him towards me firmly.

Eric's lips crashed into mine with a force that sent my back slamming into the wall behind. His mouth was assaulting the swollen flesh of mine with his teeth and his tongue with nothing but determination and desire.

I thought only for a moment about how many ways this was wrong, before my body took over and my lips responded by moving rhythmically against his.

His mouth was hot and sweet and was demanding control over mine. I could not get enough. His hand snuck under the hem of my shirt, up and around to cup the fullness of my breast. I moaned against his mouth and he pressed into me further. I could feel the straining erection dig tauntingly into my hip and groaned against his mouth. I felt I could devour every inch of him.

My hands found their way back to the buckle of Eric's pants and worked to free him from his binding. He left my mouth, only to begin sucking and biting at the flesh of my neck, while his hands slipped down the straps of my suspenders and pushed my shirt up freeing my breasts.

While his lips were devouring my nipples, taking equal time on either one and not missing an inch, I found my way to his length that was now exposed before me.

I gripped the base of it firmly and curled my fingers around his impressive width, my walls clenched in anticipation of his girth filling me. I moved up him slowly, pulling him closer to me with every pump. I felt him growling against my breasts moments before I felt his hand slip into the front of my panties.

My head slammed back into the wall as a hiss escaped my lips. My every nerve was a live wire.

"Eric, please." I begged when his finger found the swollen nub between my curls. His finger rubbed gently down my nub and slit and made its way back, my hips bucked reflexively. I was aching below for him; I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"So wet, Sookie." Eric groaned as he once again found my mouth.

I was on fire for him. My breath was coming in shallow gasps and I was trembling with his every touch. I felt the seams of the redwood wall behind me pressing into my back, but I didn't care if it was leaving a mark.

I bit and sucked at his swollen lips as my hands continued to move around his length forcefully, silently begging for his fingers to enter me with my every whimper of desire.

"Sookie look at me." He said, catching my eyes with his own.

"Please, Errriiiiii…" I screamed as he slid two fingers deep into my folds.

My walls clenched around him in ecstasy at the contact they were in need of. Eric's eyes held mine in a trance as his fingers caressed and twirled inside of me. His thumb found my bundle of nerves, which was aching for friction as well, and laid a path of delicious circles.

I tried desperately to keep my rhythm smooth around him, but the tension building to my glorious release caused me to falter. My breath came out in whimpered moans as he pushed me over the golden edge. Eric's fingers removed themselves gently and he dipped them into his mouth cleaning away my glistening fluids.

His eyes closed in satisfaction and a low rumble reverberated in his throat before he spoke. "Delicious."

Even after that mind-blowing orgasm, I still needed more. My hand, which had fallen to my side, reached for him and I urged him to me.

"Eric, I need you in me now." I begged.

His mouth began its rhythm against my own, as he slipped two thumbs in the top of my panties and pushed them to the floor. I stepped out reflexively and I felt him do the same to his, which had been wrapped around his ankle since I dropped them there.

The cool air on my burning center caused me to gasp and I gripped around his backside to pull his body against mine.

_Oh. My. God._

His ass felt amazing in my hands. My fingers traced every curve trying to memorize that magnificence. It was firm and smooth and I could feel the muscles ripple beneath as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. I let my hands remain there in attempt to become one with the flesh beneath.

Eric's hand crept down my thigh to hook it around his hip, followed by the other, and I wrapped my legs around him instinctively. My body was pressed firmly into the corner of the moonlit room, which proved to be the perfect angle for him to line up with my center.

I could feel the heat coming off of his tip, seeming to cause my walls to throb with my every pulse. One of his hands slid directly underneath my bottom holding me securely as his other ripped the remnants of the shirt over my head. I fell against him instinctively, for support.

"Eric, please." I groaned as I felt his tip graze my entrance.

I licked and sucked at Eric's mouth as his hand fondled and pinched my breast. With a slight shift and a mumbled growl, I felt Eric press into me, filling me with one smooth stroke.

"Oh, god… Ughh." I moaned at the gratifying sensation.

"So tight, Sookie."

Now, I couldn't tell you if it was just him or if my senses were just heightened, because after only a few thrusts he had me riding on a delicious wave of pleasure again. My hands gripped round his neck for support and my head sunk into the corner of the wall, as he pounded into me with smooth, controlled movements. His every thrust matched the pounding of the bass I could hear muffled through the thick walls.

I had felt Eric in my hand, but inside me he filled me completely. I could feel his length strumming every inch of my aching, tingling walls, like a guitar. My fingernails dug into his shoulder blades and I felt him hiss against my neck, sending a wave of hot breath across the moist flesh where his mouth had just been.

The tiny whimpers that came out with my every breath seemed to feed his lust, as his thrust got harder and more precise. Eric would pull almost completely out and shove forward banging me into the wall. I gripped my legs tightly around him and matched his thrusts with my own.

"Fuck, Sookie." Eric growled as his teeth found my swollen lips and sucked them into his mouth.

We continued on for what could have been forever, licking, sucking, pushing, thrusting against each other as I felt another wave of pleasure on the brink. I wanted to feel him come with me and I told him as much. I licked and sucked my way down his chest, and sucked his sweaty nipple in between my teeth and assaulted its stiffness.

Eric's movements became more sporadic and I could feel him swell within my walls signaling his eminent release. I bit hard at the flesh in my mouth and pushed him over the edge.

"Gruuugh, Sookie."

He grunted against the back of my head as he pulsed within me pushing me forcefully over my own golden wave. My walls clenched around him with his every pulse.

"Eric, Yesssss Ughhhhh!"

His hips pressed into me as I rode out the ripples of pleasure rolling through my body. My toes curled and my nails dig deep into his shoulder, as the sparkling white lights of ecstasy clouded my vision.

We stood there locked within each others grasps, a tangled web of limbs, for an immeasurable amount of time. Both of us wrapped in a bubble of utter bliss, until our breathing slowed, and the uncomfortable position had finally made an appearance in my cramping back.

Eric sat me down gently and kissed my lips gently.

I had him again moments later in his borrowed bedroom, where we both fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Our bodies were twined together as one, each unable to let go of the other.

"Sookie?"

"Sookie?!?"

"Sookie, did you hear me?" Amelia said, shaking me back into reality."Where did you go?" she said as I looked around to see her, Eric and Trey looking at me expectantly.

_What the hell?_

I always have had an overactive imagination, but DAMN! I could still feel the sweat on my forehead.

"This is my cousin Eric, from Sweden. I wanted you to meet him." Amelia said.

_Sigh!_

**********

Quinn returned home the following week, divorce papers in hand, saying he had met someone else. The divorce was quick and painless for the both of us.

My book was published and I spent a lot of time on the road, making appearances and doing signings to promote it. It was very successful.

An entire year had passed and I could remember that night as if it were yesterday.

Ok! So, Eric and I had never…well anything, but met. But it was **exactly **what happened in my fantasies when I thought about him, which was every night.

Here I am, standing in front of the same mirror, just in a different room, with the same costume, on the same night, an entire year later.

Ready to go make my fantasy a reality before the night is over…

**Thanks for reading my little diddy, now hit the green button and tell me your thoughts. You guys are awesome. **

**I may continue this story after the contest is over, let me know what you think.**

**I posted links for Sookie's and Eric's costumes on my profile.**


End file.
